


Truth or dare

by Mionicov



Series: One shot collections RPDR [7]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Drunken Kissing, Games, Gen, Kissing, Lapdance, Love Triangles, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, Sorry Not Sorry, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 17:37:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mionicov/pseuds/Mionicov
Summary: Some of the queens play truth or dare at an after party.(Woke up and wrote this in the middle of the night so it might be shit)





	Truth or dare

" _Let's play a game_." Adore yelled, visibly drunk after the long night of partying with her best friends.

 

" _Sure, truth or dare_?" Violet replied, leaning back to lay spread out over matt's chest, and curl up on top of him.

 

" _Yeah, i'll go first_." Said Katya and hummed. " _Bianca, truth or dare_?" Bianca thought for a bit and replied with truth. 

 

" _Who would you like to fuck if you had to fuck one of the girls from your season_?" 

 

" _No one! Those hoes are all nasty_!"

 

Adore looked at Bianca with big doe eyes. " _But-_ "

 

" _Jesus Adore, i'm kidding!_ " Bianca pulled Adore to lean on his shoulder and Adore did so.

 

" _Get a room you two!_ " Trixie yelled at the two.

* * *

 

" _Okay, miss pearl. Truth or dare_?" 

 

Pearl yawned and scratched his scalp. " _Truth_." 

 

" _Okay so, if Violet wasn't your hubby right now, would you try to be with her or would you enjoy being single?"_ Bianca smirked.

 

" _Ofcourse i'd try to fuck her, i mean come on. She's the best that ever happened to me._ " Pearl laughed and leaned down to kiss Violet. 

 

" _Ew, that's sweet._ " Jinkx joked and everyone had a good laugh.

* * *

 

" _Okay, Farah moan"_ Pearl made sure to moan out her last name " _truth or dare?_ "

 

Farah giggled and chose dare. " _You all are so boring, going safe with truth."_

 

" _Give Adore a lapdance._ "

 

Farah took her swret time standing up and walked over to Adore who was laughing uncontrollably. 

 

She twerked and grinded her hips against the other queen, Adore raised her hand to spank Farah and they both laughed about it. 

 

" _Damn, not gonna lie that was kinda hot."_ Bianca joked.

* * *

 

" _Miss Jinkx monsoon, truth or dare_?" 

 

" _Oh lord i almost wanna choose dare for you to dare me to go to sleep_."

 

The girls laughed along and waited.

 

" _Truth_." Farah thought for a bit. " _Make out with Sharon!"_

 

" _Oh boy._ " Jinkx stood up and walked over to Sharon, sitting on the floor next to Detox. 

 

They made out as if their lifes depended on it for a good 30 seconds and all eyes traveled between the two and Alaska who was visibly upset. 

* * *

 

" _Okay moving on! Violet. You know the question_ " 

 

 _"Dare"_ Jinkx looked over to see Matt half alseep. " _Wake your man up, violet_!" Everyone laughed as violet sat on top of Pearl and ran his fingers down Matts chest. " _Wakey wakey darling."_ Violet whispered and bit down on matts left ear. 

 

Matt must have forgotten where they were because suddenly he grabbed Vi's ass and squeezed tight, and groaned. " ** _I wanna fuck you, babe."_**

 

" _Ookay and that's your que, vi!_ " Katya laughed as violet dragged Pearl out of the commonroom to their shared room.

* * *

 

 _"So, katya truth or dare_?" Trixie asked. " _Dare_." 

 

" _Give me a kiss, booboo_ "

 

The two kissed sloppily and the others groaned. 

 

" _You guys are too easy on eachother!"_ Alaska booed. 

 

" _Yeah yeah, Adore_?"

 

" _Truth!_ "

 

" _Can you see yourself having a future with Bianca?"_ Katya asked in all seriousness. 

 

" _Well, you know. She is a part of my life but who knows how long i'll have with her, she's so old."_

 

Everyone laughed hard.

 

" _Really queen_?" Bianca wheezed out between laughs. 

 

_"No but really, yes. I do and i want us to be happy and raise a family of doggies, like Sammy and Dede."_

" _aw you would want that? It would be sweet."_

* * *

 

" _Okay, sharon! Truth or dare?_ "

 

_"Truth"_

 

" _Alaska or Jinkx?"_  

 

It got quiet for a bit while Sharon thought about the question.

 

_"Well, Alaska is my ex, and also my very dear friend. And Jinxy is also my good friend and recent fuckbuddy so, can i pick both?"_

 

Adore nodded and grimached " _fair enough."_  

* * *

 

" _Lasky, truth or dare?_ " Alaska hummed. " _Dare_..." 

 

" _Alright... I dare you to brush that wig out girl. It needs it."_

 

Everyone laughed again.

 

" _Alright, alright._ " Alaska took off into the bathroom and started to brush away.

 

" _Detox_ ~" Alaska yelled from the bathroom. 

 

"Yes, booboo? Detox yelled back. 

 

" **_Truth or dare?_ **" 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you liked it 😄


End file.
